History Does Repeat Itself, Who Knew?
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Lita shows up at Monday Night Raw in Raleigh, North Carolina to rekindle an old flame. Who is it and will she get what she wants? Or will this go up in flames like everything else did for her back in '06?
1. Reunited and it feels good? I think?

RAW is live in my hometown tonight. I'm in the front row in a hoodie and sunglasses. Luckily no ones made a big deal out of it if they've noticed me. I haven't been to a show like this since I retired. What am I doing here, you ask? I'm here to see my old flame. Call it a booty call, call it an impulse, call it whatever. But, Edge was not the only man I cheated on Matt Hardy with. He's just the only one anyone ever found out about. I was very involved with Randy Orton as well. We were more similar than me and anyone else. The tattoos, the taste in music, hobbies, even clothing. He was like the male version of me. Oh, I forgot. In case you can't tell by my backstory, it's Lita here.

Now, back to Randy. I'm here tonight not to rekindle the whole relationship; not necessarily. I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it, but right now. At this very second, I need sex. I need sex with Randy. The hard, pounding, body wracking thrusts of his long cock deep inside my core. The growl in his voice telling me I'm nothing more than a dirty whore. The way he pulled my hair. Every mark, scratch and bruise I had to try so hard to lie about or hide back then that now I wouldn't have to. God, I'm getting wet just thinking about it! So, I text him.

Me: 'take a look in the very front row. Closest to the stage on your left. Do you see the person in a hoodie and shades?'

I receive a reply in 2 seconds flat.

Randy: 'yeah? What about 'em?'

My god he's a fucking idiot!

Me: 'that's me you oblivious shit! Where are you headed after the show tonight?'

I include the winky face emoji in hopes that he can sense what I'm asking.

R: 'Uhhhh I was just gonna head back to the hotel and crash. I'm beat. Why? What's up?'

Oh Randy, you're not beat yet, my love. But you definitely will be! I think to myself and chuckle.

Me: 'I was hoping we could catch up. Maybe pick up where we left off? Come on Randy I shouldn't have to spell it out for you. You know damn well what I want.'

R: 'Ohhhh... Just can't get enough of the Viper, can you baby? I don't blame you. I am pretty good at what I do.'

M: 'Ugh still that same cocky bastard you were the first time we fucked. Never mind. I'll take care of myself.'

I'm totally bluffing and he knows it. It's all part of the game. The game that has only one end. Him inside me.

R: 'No you won't. You need cock. You always have. You never get off on masturbation. You said it's not fulfilling enough unless the real thing is deep inside you. See? I still remember. I also remember how tight you were around me no matter how many times we fucked or how many positions we tried. Matthew never fucked you like I did, did he? He never went deep enough. Never hard enough. I bet you faked every single orgasm you ever had with him and he was just too into his own pleasure to notice or care. Such a pity. To love someone and have such shitty sex for 6 yrs. And what about Adam? He didn't suffice either? Was he too gentle for my kinky slut? Not willing to experiment? Too vanilla? Why is it exactly that you came back to me of all guys? Tell me.'

Me: 'Randy, I came back to you because we connected. You weren't just my lover. I genuinely fell hard for you and you were my best friend when everything went up in flames around me. But, I will admit. My sex life has been dormant the last yr or so. At this very second, I need you to throw me on a hard surface and fuck my brains out. Hell, fuck me on the floor, or up against the wall. I don't care. You know what I like and I need you. Now!'

R: 'I'm sending out a security guard to bring you to my locker room. From there we'll find a secluded area or a room. I will give you the good hard, deep, fucking you need. You can count on that.' He sends the kiss emoji and right as I pocket my phone a guard walks up to me.

I lower my shades for a split second so he knows he has the right girl and he motions for me to follow him. As we walk, my pussy gets wetter and wetter. I've got butterflies in my stomach. I haven't seen him much less been with him like this in 9 almost 10 yrs. It doesn't help that I'm not wearing any underwear so the rough material of my jeans rubbing my sensitive core is amplified. Now, I'm standing right outside his door. As I raise my hand to knock, the guard walks away. Soon, I see Randy as he opens the door and pulls me into the room by my arm. This is gonna be good. Once the door is shut and locked, he shoves me up against it and crowds into my personal space.

"Well hello Amy. Never thought I'd see you again at an arena show like this after you retired. It's definitely a pleasant surprise." He whispers in my ear. Then I feel his crotch grinding into mine.

He doesn't say anything else for a while; simply moans directly in my ear while he grinds with me and kneads my ass. He feels bigger than I remember. Oh fuck. I whimper and he stops grinding.

"What is it, slut?! Can't you tell I'm enjoying myself here?! Shut up!" Yep, there's my Randy. 10 yrs was wayyy too long to wait for this.

I let my mind wander for a minute until he decides he wants something different. All of a sudden, he pushes me to the floor. Then, he walks over to me, grabs my hair and drags me to the bench. He drops his pants and presses his cock to my cheek a few times. He proceeds to rub it all over my face before choking me with it. He is so far down my throat. God it's amazing! I'm definitely struggling to take it all, but he won't let up. He's enjoying my gagging too much. He gets off on watching me lose control. Soon enough, I'm able to take him easily enough that I can bob my head. I only manage it a few times before he grabs my head to hold me still and starts to fuck my throat like he fucks my pussy. Hard, fast, deep thrusts down my throat. I close my own hand on my throat just to feel him from the outside.

Then, my eyes go wide and I grunt like I'm trying to talk. I'm gonna cum. I'm too close. He pulls out; catching on to my signals. Then, he tells me to lay flat on my back. Once I do, he crawls between my legs; his face mere inches from my clothed core. He takes my jeans off and dives in. His tongue doing major work on my sopping wet insides. I throw my hands down trying to grab his head and keep him there, but he grabs my wrists before I get to him. Then, he places my hands on my nipples and I know he wants me to play with them instead. So I do; rolling them between my thumb and forefinger. Pulling them; twisting, scratching and clawing at them as he ravages my pussy.

He sucks, licks, tongue fucks, finger fucks, and nibbles all over my most private places. My mouth is going a mile a minute. "Oh fuck yes! And "eat me Randy!" being screamed at the top of my lungs along with random noises and moans. I'm in fucking Heaven right now!

Then, he stuffs his boxers in my mouth. His own demeaning way of telling me to shut up. All of a sudden he's hovering over me. Then, as his cock slides inside my tight, pulsing, wet center, he places one hand around my throat and the other on the floor beside my head to keep his balance. Once he's all the way inside me, it begins. The rough, pounding, back breaking, deep thrusts of his long thick cock. God I've missed this! My eyes roll back in ecstasy as he starts to talk to me. Voice low and taunting.

"Is this what you want my little cockslut? You wanted me to pound you through the floor, yes? God, how the fuck are you still so tight when you're such a fucking whore?! Yeah, that's what I thought. Not a damn word to say. You know why? Because you know it's true. You're a slut and nobody can fuck this pussy better than I can. No one! You understand me?!" I nod immediately. "Good." With that, he latches his mouth onto my neck and sucks; hard. His hands also bruising my hips as he's now using them to pull me towards him with each thrust. He must've switched while he was speaking, but I've got a one track mind and right now it's focused on the cock inside me and who it's attached to. I start to go to my floaty headspace and he pulls out. I vaguely feel the traces of his jizz on my face and a voice outside the door saying 'Randy, you're on in 5!' Sooner than I'd like, he's standing and throwing on his speedo. Then he leans down next to me and kisses me.

"This ain't over, bitch. You better still be here when I come back. Understood?" I nod weakly. Then he leaves the room and goes out to the ring. I'm soooo in for it when he gets back.


	2. Booty Call anyone?

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As Randy returns to his locker room, my face is now clean from his earlier orgasm, and I'm 3 fingers deep inside my core. Hand thrusting wildly. As the door opens, I see the blaze in his eyes. He's absolutely furious! He pulls me into a standing position by a hand on my throat and just as my hand slips out of me, I throw my head back and let out the loudest moan ever; also creating a puddle of my juices underneath me. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Clean that up, whore!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"So I get on my hands and knees and scrub it off the floor with some paper towels and smell good floor cleaner so it doesn't smell like orgasm. Just as I finish up, I feel the sharp sting of his hand across my cheek and my head spins so fast I think I've got whiplash./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's for cumming without permission! You're a whore, remember?! Whores need permission for a sexual release. They have to earn it. Correct?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes Sir" I look up at him waiting for him to inspect the floor before I get back up. Once I'm given the O.K., I put my clothes back on and walk with him to his car. It's a good thing I took the bus to the show so I won't have to come back later and get my car. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He hands me his portable GPS. "We're going to your place. Everyone knows I live at mine so it's not secluded enough. I don't want anyone to be able to hear your screams. They might think you don't like the pain. And then I'd have to stop mid-thrust and that would just suck. Wouldn't it?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes it would, Sir." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As he drives, he pulls his cock out of his sweats. Then places his hand on the back of my head and forces me to suck him. I'm struggling from the angle I'm in but I do the best I can. His release flows from his cock and down my throat just as we pull into my driveway. He pulls me off of him by my hair, then closes his hand around my throat. The pressure doing more for me than having his second release in my mouth./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Swallow it!" His hand presses tighter. I meet his eyes as I swallow it all. He moans when he feels my throat contract. Then, he opens his door and gets out of the car. Just before it shuts, he yells at me. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Get out of the fucking car, you stupid slut!" I scramble to get out, almost falling face first to the asphalt in my rush. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once I'm standing beside him, he places his hand around the back of my neck and guides me to the door. I grab my keys from my purse and am pushed through by the hand on my neck as soon as the door is opened. He shuts and locks it behind us and then all of a sudden, I'm dropped to my knees with him towering over me and his hard cock in my face. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Instead of deep throating him like he expects, I slowly strip off my shirt and bra. My breasts bouncing as they are released. Then I lean over and envelop his length between them. My palms pressing them together tight to keep him in and then I bounce. Wildly and with intense speed. The dry rub of our skin creating a red patch on my chest, but I don't mind. I love the raw feeling of our bodies connecting skin to skin. He places both of his big strong hands in my hair and pulls; my head falling back so I'm looking directly up at him. The blaze of fire in his gaze is almost enough to make me lose it then and there./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He thrusts between my large breasts one last time and his abs clench; his eyes roll back in his head and I feel the warm liquid flowing out onto my tits. Then, particularly hard shot squirts right up to my cheek. He moans as I use my index finger to wipe it off and then suck it off of said finger. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, you still haven't actually punished me for my release back at the arena." I gaze at him expectantly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He drags me upstairs and to my spare room. There's no bed or furniture. He pushes me to my knees again and ties a piece of cloth around my mouth as a makeshift gag. Then my hands are cuffed behind my back. A rather long veiny dildo is placed on the floor. Without being told, I straddle it and sink down; struggling hard to take it all until I'm completely impaled on it by Randy pressing down on my shoulders. He never lets me take my time. Then, it starts to vibrate. I know I'm in for it when he puts the remote to it in his pocket and walks out of the room. He shuts the door and I hear his foot steps descending the stairs. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"An hour later, it's become too much. I'm barely holding back my orgasm. The moans flowing out around the cloth still in my mouth. Finally, the door opens and there he stands; butt naked with that dirty Viper-esque smirk on his face and his hard cock at attention straight out from his body. He walks up to me and stand in front of me. Then he drops to his knees. His hand goes to my hair and pulls while. He speaks./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's enough punishment for now. Here's what's gonna happen next. That fake cock is gonna go inside that plump ass of yours, then we're gonna go to your bedroom. I'm gonna lay down, and that soaking wet, sensitive, release deprived pussy is gonna sit on my face. While I take my time between your legs, you're gonna impale that tight throat on my cock. If you do a good enough job, I just might give you permission to cum tonight. Deal?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nod; desperate to cum. I only hope I satisfy him enough. A few minutes into our 69'ing and I'm floating. My vision is fuzzy and my ears are ringing. My body is numb. I can't feel or hear anything except one word: "cum". He wasn't growling and yelling at me like before. This was a request. He wasn't demanding. That just made it better. My back arches, my eyes roll back, my pussy clenches down on him, my entire body tightens and then trembles. Then, my juices flood his cock and the sheets under him. I clean him off and then climb off of him. As I get under the covers I roll away from him and give him his space, knowing he doesn't cuddle. Especially after sex. Then, he rolls me towards him and his lips capture mine in a kiss that says sooooo much more than 'you're just a fuck buddy.' God I'm so confused now. But when I look up at him after the kiss, all he does is smile before his eyes close and his breath evens out. We'll just have to figure it out tomorrow I guess. /div 


	3. Where Do We Stand?

I wake up pretty well rested. My hand blindly searches for my phone on the night stand. It's 9 am. I get up, throw on my underwear and a baggy t shirt and walk down stairs. I make bacon, eggs w/ cheese, French toast and hash browns for breakfast. Just as I'm putting it all on plates, I glance down to see the tattooed arms of my lover wrapped tight around my waist and then feel his body press against mine.

"Good morning beautiful" he murmurs in my ear. His morning voice is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I reach up with my left hand and place it on his cheek. My head leaning back to rest on his right shoulder. His lips trail from my ear lobe down my neck and to my left shoulder. I shiver.

"Come on big boy. We gotta eat something." I tap his cheek twice and then booty bump him out of my way so I can maneuver around him. I set our plates down and then as he sits down and starts to eat, I grab glasses for our drinks. Well, I try to grab them. I don't know why I put them in the highest cupboard possible when I moved in here.

Before I know it, he's behind me again. His arms raised to grab the two glasses I point to. Once he hands them to me, I turn to face him and he oh-so-obviously gives me a once over. I look down as I feel my face flush. My hair is a mess, I have no makeup on and I'm not dressed in real clothes. But he's looking at me like he wants to bend me over the kitchen table! Then, his index finger lifts my chin and he speaks once our eyes meet.

"If you want me to keep my hands to myself, you might not wanna walk around with no pants on." He smirks and then I feel the sting of the playful smack he landed on my right ass cheek. I ignore it like I didn't even feel a thing.

As we eat, we're completely silent. The only sounds being the scrape of the silverware hitting the plates and the ceiling fan whirring above us. Once we're both done, I stand to put my plate in the sink. I try to take his too.

"You done?" I ask him quietly. Instead of answering he gently closes his hand around my wrist. I look up at him confused. He slides his chair back from the table and guides me to straddle his lap as he takes the plate from me and sets it back on the table.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"For?" I'm so confused.

"Last night. I got wayyyyyy too carried away. I could've done some serious damage and I would never have forgiven myself if I had. I don't know what got into me. I know we're usually more rough and tumble than slow and soft, but last night was just out of hand." He looks at me and I can feel the shame and embarrassment rolling off of his skin in waves. He's being genuine.

"Randy, yes things got a bit too intense last night. But it's okay. I promise. There was no damage done so please. Don't dwell on the 'what if's. I'm fine. You're fine. Everything's fine." I smile. To further cement my statement, I lean in and kiss him. Just a gentle press of my lips against his. Our mouths slotting together perfectly. Slow, sweet, careful kisses.

Then, his tongue draws a hesitant line across my bottom lip and without even the slightest hint of hesitation, I open my mouth to him. Our tongues dance together just as softly as our lips had. My body is on autopilot. I slide further onto his lap and soon our crotches are touching. Slowly, I roll my hips against his. The moan that I get from him almost has me soaking my panties. Then, I freeze. I can't do this. All of a sudden, I'm reluctant.

"Randy, we need to talk." He looks scared for the first time that I've seen. "Randy, my feelings for you now are the same as they were 10 yrs ago. I fall harder for you every day. You're not just someone that satisfies me sexually. You're my lover. My best friend. I want there to be an 'us' now more than ever. I'm not sure I can keep up the 'fuck buddy' relationship when I want to claw out the eyes of every female who has ever been with you.

And I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you want me too. You held me last night, Randy. You cuddled me and when I woke up this morning, I was still wrapped in your arms. You never do that! Ever! And the apology? The slow make out we just had. None of that describes Randy the bad ass. That's Randy the sweetheart. Randy that cares about me. So what do you say? Can we make this something real? Can there be an 'us'?" I take a deep breath as I wait for what he has to say.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I ask.

"Okay. We can try a relationship and see where it leads us. I can't let you walk out of my life again. You are right. I care about you. I want you. Only you. It was only ever you. But, I'll admit. I'm scared as hell. With me gone all the time, I don't know if we can make this work. And then there's Alanna I have to think about. She's not always comfortable around new people." He starts to ramble.

"Randy, baby. Calm down. Just, shhhh. Stop." I press my index finger to his lips. "We're gonna be fine. I'll come out on the road with you. There. One problem solved. As for Alanna; she'll warm up to me in time. I'll take it one step at a time. But she'll be okay, too. I promise." I smile at him. Then, he wraps both of his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder; smiling to myself. I'm finally on my way to my happy ending.


	4. A walk in the park

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"All of a sudden I wake. I must've fallen asleep on Randy's lap. But, wait, why am I in bed then? And why on my stomach? I never sleep like this. As my thoughts race, I begin to register the sounds around me. Heavy breathing. The sound of skin on skin grinding or something. Soon, I feel a tap on my ass and then warm liquid dripping down it and between my legs. That's when I feel something else wet. Almost like its cleaning up the mess. I realize it's his tongue when it slides from the top of my ass, in between my cheeks and over my clenching hole, and down the length of my pussy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He's no longer just cleaning me up. His tongue is working hard and fast inside my pussy. I'm trying not to squirm as I know he thinks I'm still asleep. But, when my orgasm comes barreling through my body, it's useless. I grab the sheet in both of my hands, arch my back and scream "oh fuck!" while he continues to work my pussy all the way through my orgasm. And then he straddles me and lays his body on top of mine so we're perfectly aligned. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey beautiful" his breathing is still ragged. I turn my head and smile at him. Then, he pushes his cock between my ass cheeks and grinds on me. "God, your body is amazing baby. I just can't help it."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can you keep yourself in control? If we fucked right here right now, will you be able to take it easy?" I have to ask./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes Amy. I promise. I'll be so careful. I need you baby. Please?" He's speeding up his thrusts between my ass cheeks. My pussy throbbing with want. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Okay baby. Fuck me. Just like this." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smile at him. It's not very long lived though as my mouth drops into a moan at the feel of the slow smooth glide of him inside me. He stretches me out so perfectly. It's addicting. I push my hips back against his letting him know I've adjusted. He starts slow; pushing his whole length inside me then just as slowly pulling it out. The head of his cock stretches me even further around the bulbous mushroom tip. Gradually, he speeds up. Once he's gained a comfortable speed, he lays back down on top of me. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I reach my hand up and place it on the back of his neck as he kisses and nips at mine. Occasionally whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He tells me how tight I feel around him; how wet I am for him. Then, he switches to how much he loves my body. How much he wants us to work. How he never wants to have to let me go. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As he speaks, he moves his hands underneath me and up under my shirt. I'm not wearing a bra so he has complete access to my breasts; which he takes full advantage of. He squeezes them, twists my nipples, pulls on them. He's driving me insane! This is so much better than any rough and tumble fuck we used to have. All of a sudden, he pulls all the way out and he lays on his back beside me. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ride me baby. I wanna see your face." His eyes are hooded and completely black. His breathing is ragged but heavy. I'm exhausted already but I straddle him anyway. I grab my own breasts as I slide down on him. I do my best to ride him. The pleasure of the new angle making it difficult to focus on it though so he grabs my hips and helps me bounce as he thrusts up and we meet in the middle. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This position lasts a while until I let out a scream of ecstasy and my release floods his cock. As I come down from the high, his abs clench hard and he pulls out of me just in time as his release pours out onto my stomach. Then, he leans up and kisses me. Dirty, sexy tongue filled kisses. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once we're out of breath, he picks me up and carries me to my bathroom. We shower together and then re-dress. He decides he wants to take me out so for lunch, we go to a quiet little cafe up the street from my place. Then, we go for a walk in the park. He grabs my hand as we walk. This is totally cliché but I don't mind. It's nice to spend time with him like this. We talk about nothing and everything. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After our walk, we have a movie night. We go back to my place. We put our pjs back on and pop in movie after movie. And if we end up having a popcorn and pillow fight, well no one really has to know, right? /div 


	5. Love struck

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Thursday night Smackdown is in full swing. I'm in the hotel room watching the show on TV. Randy texted and said he's on next. But he's facing Brock Lesnar so I'm nervous. Not that he can't hold his own; my baby can definitely hold his own if need be. But Brock is such a bully. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And that's what I was afraid of. 4 F5's in a row, and I stopped counting the German Suplexes at 12 or 13. My baby is hurting. Lesnars cocky grin fills my head as I turn off the tv and text Randy asking if he's okay. The one word text I get back has me grabbing my keys and hotel card and running to my car. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Stitches" that word has been ringing in my head for the last 15 minutes because I saw the gash under his right eye. The blood was pouring as Smackdown went off the air. I'm pacing in front of the trainers office. The door is shut but I can hear Randy groaning in pain. I seriously wanna kick this damn door down! Ugh!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Finally, the trainer walks out and lets me in. I immediately go to Randy. His head is down and I can tell he's doing his 'calming technique' because I can see his fingers forming the different numbers as he counts backwards from 10-1. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Babe?" He finally looks up at me and smiles real big. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Baby!" He wraps me in his arms and breathes a sigh of relief. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I pull back and gently run my finger over the bandage. He's so bruised and beaten. Lesnar put him through hell tonight. A look of frustration crosses my face as I think about what my babe has been through and he shushes me; running his thumb across my bottom lip. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's a scratch baby. That's all it is. I'm fine." And he smiles. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""N-no, you're not. Y-your eye, it's bruised and the cut is still bleeding a-and you can't take any deep breaths. You wince when you do which means your ribs hurt. And I saw you limping up the ramp. Baby, you need to go to the hospital. You're injured. Bad. Please?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine. Let's go." He rests some of his weight on me as we walk to the car. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After an hour in the waiting room, Randy is finally called back to a room. Then it's another half hour before anyone comes in to do any questioning or anything. I'm livid at this point. I need my baby back to normal!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, Mr. Orton, what seems to be the problem tonight? By the way, nice job holding your own against Lesnar tonight." She stares at him like she wants to ride his cock right there in the hospital and flutters her eyelashes at him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well if you saw the match, you should know why he's here." I bite back. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey, it's alright." He smiles at me before he turns toward the nurse and telling her everything./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well first, we need to change that bandage so it doesn't get infected." She puts her gloves on and then turns to me. "You should probably come watch how to do this; you'll probably be doing it when he goes home." She smiles at me like I didn't bite her head off earlier. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I walk to Randy's bedside and he grabs my hand and squeezes gently. As the bandage comes off, he winces slightly. She puts antibiotic cream on the cut, and then places the new bandage. Then, she pats his cheek as she tells him she's done. God I already hate this stupid bitch! She walks out of the room and as soon as the door shuts, he busts out laughing. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What the hell?" I look at him and grin. I love his laugh./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're seriously jealous? Of her? Babe, no one can beat your banging body and fuck it all personality. I love you and only you. Besides, she's too skinny. Absolutely no breasts or an ass at all. And her blonde hair makes her look like a hooker. There's no competition at all. Absolutely none. You hear me? Now, bring that banging body over here and kiss me." He smirks. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I playfully slap his chest as I reach him. Our lips touch and I'm still surprised by the fireworks that I feel. Then, his hand squeezes my ass and I moan against his mouth. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Damn, if you weren't a loud person and I though we could get away with it, I swear I'd have you riding me right here right now. No one else has ever made me this horny this often." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Then, his hand slips even further under me and he reaches my wet pussy. He rubs me off right there in the hospital. As my orgasm approaches, he captures my mouth again so we don't get caught. As soon as I'm done, the doctor knocks on the door. Perfect timing!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, I hear you're having some trouble breathing deep and your leg is swelling and painful to bear weight on? That correct?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes it is."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright, we're gonna send you down for some X-rays. Then, I should have the results within the hour and we'll get ya fixed up and headed home. Sound good?" This doctor has never even looked up from his chart. Not even once did he introduce himself or shake our hands. This hospital is infuriating!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"X-rays showed a cracked rib and a badly sprained ankle. He got some meds for the pain and they wrapped his ribs. He was released from work for a month until they can tell us for sure that he's back to normal health. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We finally get back to the hotel and I help him get to bed. He tries to strip himself, but every movement hurts his ribs. So, I do it. First the shirt. Then his shoes and socks. Then, pants. Leaving him in his boxers. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Take them off too please babe." I don't even think about it. I just do it. Once they're off, he lays on his back and motions me to him. Once I'm close enough, he pulls me until I'm hovering above him; not resting my weight on him though. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ride me baby. Please. I want to be inside you. You're so hot when you take care of me. Please baby?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ran, I can't hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if I got too carried away and something happened." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine, can I eat you out then? Baby, you don't understand how much I want, no I need you. Pleeeeeeeeease?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"So, I straddle his face. His tongue immediately diving in. He tilted his head back so he wouldn't hurt his stitches and the new angle has his tongue so far in me. God he drives me fucking insane! I lean my body back and grab his rock hard cock. I stroke him to completion as he eats me to mine. We cum together for the first time. I felt my release cover his cock as his own release sprayed into my hair. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Feel better?" I ask. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, thank you."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good, cause now I have to shower. Got your jizz all in my hair n shit." I laugh./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, don't shower. I like it there!" I laugh as I get off the bed and walk to the en suite bathroom turning the water on. As I bend down to test the water temperature, I feel his body behind me. I smirk at him over my shoulder and step under the spray. He proceeds to grab my wash cloth and soap and begins to rub me down; groping each breast in his large hands as he makes his way over my entire body. He spends a little extra time in between my legs. He finishes the rest and then rinses me off. I hear him growl from way low in his throat as the water and suds slide off of me and down the drain. I turn toward him and return the favor. I pay extra attention to his slowly hardening dick and the patch of skin between his ass hole and his ball sack. He'd never tell anyone but that's like an instant cum button for him. Once he's fully hard, I rinse him off and we step out. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We share a towel to dry off. Then, I lead him back to the bed and I slide on my underwear and tank top. Then throw my hair in a top knot on my head. I help him slide his boxers back on and then he kisses me. Hard, rough, raunchy, sexy kisses. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you for taking care of me. You're such a sexy nurse." He smiles at me as I lay beside him. I smile back and lay my head on his pillow. Since I don't wanna hurt him, we agreed to share the pillow so I still feel close to him. This really does feel like my happily ever after. /div 


	6. Daddy's Girl

Short, filler chapter. Sorry guys!

It's been 2 weeks since Randy's injury and we've been together almost a full month. Randy is on the phone in the bedroom. I'm on the couch in my pink and black silk robe (nothing underneath) just scrolling through what's on tv. He hangs up the phone and yells for me.

When I walk in, he's upset; distraught? I'm not sure what the exact emotion is that flashes across his face before I sit down next to him on the bed. I know it's not good though.

"That was Sam." He's gazing out the open bedroom window at the sun that's still coming up over the horizon.

"Your ex Sam?" I ask. He nods in confirmation. "What did she want?"

"To tell me I can't see Alanna this weekend. She saw the show where I got injured and she knows all too well that I'm kind of out of commission right now with my ankle and ribs. I know I can't drive to get her, but Sam won't even bring her to me. I either find a way to get her here, or I don't see her until my next break which you and I both know could be months. I just miss my little girl. That's all."

Without speaking, I slide some boxers and pants on him and then sit him up to put his tshirt on. Then, I dress myself before helping him to stand up. I smile at him and say "let's go get your baby girl." He returns my smile and soon we're in the car on the way to Sam's place.

When we get there, Randy doesn't even have time to lift his hand to knock before Alanna is throwing the door open and clinging to his leg. Thankfully it was his good one. As Sam approaches the door with Alanna's bag in hand, I bend down to pick up Alanna so she can be held by her dad. I place her in his arms on the side that I know his ribs aren't injured and she nuzzles her daddy's neck.

"Daddy! Momma said you have ouchies and couldn't come get me?" She pulls back to look at him.

"Well mommy's right. I do have some ouchies. But daddy's okay. I couldn't pass up on seeing my favorite little girl, now could I?" He gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

Finally, Sam speaks. "Really Ran? You're injured and you're still gonna take your daughter for 4-5 days? What the hell is wrong with you?" She hasn't even acknowledged that I'm beside him.

"Nothing is wrong with me Sam. Yes, I have a couple bumps and bruises. But, it's part of the job and nothing would ever keep me away from my child. My injuries are not severe. I'm supposed to go back to work in about 2 weeks anyway. I'm fine alright? Alanna isn't in any danger with me. I would never risk that. I thought you would at least know that much about me. But I guess not." He turns to the little girl in his arms. "Hey Lana-bug, give mommy lovins. You'll see her in a few days."

Alanna jumps from Randy's arms and gives Sam a big bear hug. I reach down to grab Alanna's overnight bag and Randy slides it over his shoulder on his good side. Then, Alanna gets in between Randy and myself and takes one of our hands in each of her little tiny ones on the journey back to the car.

Randy and Alanna chit chat the whole 15 minutes back to Randy's place. I can't help but listen in and laugh along. She's so animated and dramatic. It's precious.

"Auntie Amy?" I hear from the backseat. I look at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yes lovebug?" I've always called her that.

"Thank you for helping my daddy. He needed someone to take care of his ouchies. I don't like it when daddy's hurt. It makes me nerv-nerves, ugh what's that word, daddy?"

"Nervous, dear." He smiles.

"Yeah that word. Anyway, auntie Amy, thank you for being with my daddy when he got his ouchies." She smiles; proud of herself for expressing that thought. I discreetly wipe a tear from my eye.

"It was no problem, love. I like helping people and your daddy needed me." She just nods her head and starts to stare out the car window.

Soon, we pull into the driveway and she starts wrestling with her car seat. She's impatient like her daddy. I go to her and unbuckle the restraint and lift her into my arms while I lock the car and follow Randy inside.

"Back up to bed mister." I point toward the single staircase while looking at Randy.

"You heard her daddy. You gotsta go back and rest." He giggles and I help him ascend the staircase.

"Lana-bug, do you wanna come keep daddy company? Auntie Amy is making brunch so we can hang out until she comes to get us."

"Yes! Yes I wanna hang out with daddy!" She grabs as many of her toys as her little arms can carry and takes them upstairs; plopping them on the bed. "Hold on daddy. I need my coloring books and crowns."

"Crayons, honey. Not crowns." Randy gently reminds her.

"That's what I said, daddy. You know I jumble my words together when I'm excited!" She belly laughs as she runs back down the stairs and he pretends to chase her on the way back up.

As I prepare brunch for my 2 favorite people, I can't help but listen in on the laughter and the conversations I hear from upstairs. Randy is such a good father. It melts my heart every time I get to watch him in action. 45 minutes later, everything is ready and already plated so I yell up the stairs to Randy and Alanna.

As they come down, Randy has Alanna in the air on her belly like an airplane; noises included. She's laughing so hard when they 'fly' to the kitchen table and sit. Alanna takes most of the conversation while we eat.

"Auntie Amy?" She says once she's finished her food.

"Yes dear?" I smile every time she calls me auntie.

"Will you play with daddy and I now? I miss you too. Not just daddy. Although I missed him mostest." Her and Randy both chuckle.

"Of course I'll play with you guys! Daddy has to go back upstairs though. So we'll play in his room, okay?" She nods excitedly.

"Okay!" She runs around the table and climbs up into my lap. She places a big, noisy, kiss to my cheek and then jumps down and does the same to Randy. 'This little girl will be the death of me.' I think to myself.


	7. Alanna's nap time

**Sorry last chapter and this one are so short! They will get longer I promise!**

Alanna has been here for 3 days now. I love her to death, really I do, but her daddy has not fucked me since about 4 days before she even got here. One whole week without him inside me and I'm going nuts!

As he sits on the floor and plays with Alanna, I walk up to him and whisper in his ear.

"When Alanna goes to nap here in about 15 minutes, you're going to take me upstairs and fuck me through the mattress. You hear me?" And I walk back into the kitchen and plate Alanna's snack without chancing a look at Randy.

"Come on, lovebug! Time for your snack so you can take a nap!" I holler from the kitchen.

"What did you make me, auntie Amy?" She bounds into the kitchen and up into her booster seat all by herself.

"Ham and cheese on white. Cut triangular just like you like it." I say as I sit the plate and glass of juice in front of her. She digs in.

Right on time, she's done eating and already getting sleepy. Randy carries her up the stairs and I follow; heading into mine and Randy's room after I give Alanna a kiss on the cheek. I want to do something for my man.

Ten minutes later, I hear our room door open and a hitch of breath. Then the door shuts. I'm naked on the bed on my hands and knees facing the headboard. My arms are cuffed to the bed by some trick hand cuffs. I duct taped my mouth so I wouldn't get too loud and wake Alanna. Then, there's a note on one side of me that simply says 'I've been a bad girl. Fuck me please!' And a wooden paddle on the other side.

I hear him growl and look over my shoulder to watch him rip his clothes off and get up on the bed behind me. He rolls onto his back; his face directly aligned with my pussy. He grips my hips and pulls me down onto his face. His tongue immediately tasting my dripping core. My head drops between my arms and I arch my back. He's soooooooooooo good with his tongue! Fuck!

While he eats me out, he reaches one long arm up and rolls my left nipple between his fingers. Then he reaches both hands up and pulls sharply on both nipples with a large suctioning pull on my pussy and I cum instantly; my body trembling.

"If you think I'm done with you because you came, oh baby you have another thing coming!" He says directly against my pussy; sending a shiver up my spine.

Then he sits between my cuffed arms and shoves his dick in my face. I open my mouth as wide as I can and he shoves it all the way in. Immediately, he's fucking my throat brutally. Long deep pushes and he pauses for 3-5 seconds every time he thrusts in. God I'm in heaven right now! I lock eyes with him while he's fucking my throat. My pussy is steadily leaking onto the bed below me. He pulls on his ball sack with one hand and rips his cock from my throat as his cum shoots out. It gets on my lips and cheek and even in my hair. There's a lot of it!

He unlocks one of my hands and makes me rub it in; making sure every inch of my face is smothered in it. Then he cuffs me back to the headboard and goes back behind me. It's silent for a while before I hear the woosh of air and feel the smack of the wood on my plump right ass cheek.

"That one was for teasing me in front of my 4 yr old!" Another hit. "That one was for being so damn sexy!" One more; this time on both, right down the middle. "And that one, my dear, is for taking such good care of me and reminding me that all is not lost. Now, are you ready?" I nod.

Without any further warning, I feel his long, thick length pushing into me. He's going so slow it feels like forever before his hips press against mine and his balls gently smack against my clit. Once he's all the way in, he stills. Waiting until I'm shivering and whimpering before he gets going. He pulls my hair as hard as he can and his hips piston inside me. Brutal, sharp thrusts, no real rhythm to it but it takes my breath away. Oh god this is good! He lets go of my hair and my head drops between my arms again. His hands grip my hips harshly as he surprisingly picks up speed. We fuck for what feels like hours.

The skin on my wrists raw from the cuffs. Bruises lining my hips from his hands. My pussy now stretched and red and sore. It's blissful. He cums up my ass and back as I squirt onto the bed. Then, he uncuffs me and I stand on jelly legs while he strips the bed. He brings a wet cloth out from the bathroom and scrubs his cum off of me with it. Then, he guides me to the fresh bed where we share a pillow and fall asleep. Thankfully, Alanna still sound asleep in the next room.


	8. The L Word

*this took me about 3 days to write and be okay with publishing! Lol hope y'all like it!*

About 2 hrs later, Alanna throws our bedroom door open and climbs into our bed snuggling herself directly between myself and Randy. When Randy doesn't wake with her movement (I woke when the door opened), she pokes his bare chest.

"Daddy! Daddy? Daddy, nappy time over. Time to play with me!" She giggles as he wraps his arms tighter around her and mutters "uh uh. More sleep." They are so adorable. Suddenly, she turns to me.

"Auntie Amy?" She asks.

"Yeah, bug?"

"Since daddy's a sleepy head, will you take me downstairs and play with me? I'm bored now. I was sleepy but now I'm not. My energy is all WOOOOOO! right now!" She uses dramatic hand gestures throughout her entire explanation. I can't help but laugh.

"Sure thing, lovebug. Let's go!" I pick her up and fly her down the stairs like Randy had done days before. She wants to play dress up. She comes back out to me from the 'changing room' (our bathroom) with her normal outfit on, but with a pair of black, rhinestone studded sunglasses, a hot pink feather boa, and a top hat. Her regular clothes are greens and blues. She strikes a pose and I can't help but get my phone out and take a picture. Our time together turns into a photo shoot. We have a blast.

Around 6:30 that evening, her and I are preparing dinner when Randy finally comes downstairs. He greets Alanna with a kiss on the forehead and when she gets distracted by something in the opposite direction, he nuzzles his face in my neck and whispers 'hi beautiful' while sneaking a hand between my legs for a quick feel of my core before Alanna notices.

"How are my 2 favorite girls?" He asks as he bends to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Great daddy! Auntie Amy and I played dress up, and took pictures, oh and she painted my toes! Aren't they pretty?!" She squeals while she wiggles them. They're painted almost exactly the same shade of cerulean blue as her shirt.

"Yes, baby. Those are so pretty." Randy compliments. But, I can see the wheels in his head turning.

He places his water bottle on the counter and walks back up behind me; placing his strong hands on my hips. "What's for dinner? It smells delicious!" He inquires.

"Fettuccine Alfredo and chicken breast with a side of mixed veggies." I tell him. He hums in response and then kisses my cheek as I move around him to plate everything. After we eat, I take Alanna upstairs for bath and story time. Randy comes up after bath time to tell her good night.

After she falls asleep, we shower together. I suck his cock and he cums on my face again. This time though, he leaves me hanging. When I pout, he responds simply. "Just be patient my little insatiable sex kitten. As soon as my daughter goes back to her mothers house tomorrow morning/afternoon, you and I are going to have a little photo shoot of our own. And if you cooperate, I'll fuck you nice and hard just like you like it. Multiple rounds. I promise." He seals it with a kiss.

\- the next morning -

We at breakfast (bacon, French toast and eggs) at the table together and then we took Alanna out to the park near Randy's place. While she plays, I lay my head on his chest; so relieved that his ribs and ankle have healed for the most part. His stitches over his eye come out later this evening. I'm thinking about the 'photo shoot' he mentioned yesterday when I hear my name; his voice rumbles deep in his chest.

"Ames?" He says again. I look up at him.

"Oh, huh? Yeah?" He grins at me.

"What were you so lost in thought about my dear?" His grin tells me he already knows. But I also know I need to respond.

"The photo shoot later. I'm just excited." I tell him.

"I knew you would be." He smirks.

His stitches have come out and Alanna is back with Sam. I'm upstairs looking at the outfit Randy wants me to wear. It's a black lace bra with my thong and cargo pants look from my Diva days. I didn't think I would be so nervous to let him take pictures of me! Ugh!

Suddenly, I hear a thud against the closed bedroom door and the sound of him rapidly jerking himself off along with his ragged breath.

"B-ba-baby, what...what is t-taking -oh fuck!- so l-long?" He's so close to the edge of his release. It would be hot to me to let him jizz all over our closed bedroom door.

"Just one second, babe. I'm just making sure my thong is high enough and the pants are low enough to see everything! Why don't you finish yourself off right there against the door while I freshen up my make up?" There, I just bought myself some time. I quickly change into the outfit and redo my eyeliner and mascara. I add a dark purple sexy, thick lipstick to accentuate my pout just as he screams through his release and the door trembles. My pussy is already pulsing and wet. This is gonna be good!

"Are you okay, Ran? I'm ready for my photo shoot!" The door immediately opens. There stands my sexy viper. Naked body in all its tatted glory; breath still ragged from his release.

The first picture he demands is me on my knees at the door with my tongue out licking his jizz off of it. His hand is in the frame as it forces my head against the door. Then, I eat his release from the door between shots.

The next shot he wants is pretty risqué. I'm standing in the middle of the room. My back facing the camera. My bra unclasped and the straps falling down my arms. My right arm is across my chest holding it on. My left is holding my hair up and I'm looking over my shoulder at the opening in my pose from my left arm. My back is slightly arched and I'm making serious bedroom eyes at Randy.

Then, the bra comes off and he switches me places; telling me to get on the bed. I press my chest to the mattress and my knees are 90 degrees under me. I look directly into the camera with my best 'fuck me' glare. Again I arch my back. He pulls the cargo pants down slightly before he takes the shot.

Then, he tells me to shed the pants. As I stand to do so, I hear several clicks of the camera so I slow down, giving him a bit of a show. Once they are off, I throw them at him playfully.

The next shot he wants is somewhat dirty. I'm facing the camera this time. Again, my right arm is covering my chest. This time though, my left hand pulls down that side of my thong, showing a little snip of my pubic hair. I look away from the camera this time. But, I bite my lip for added effect.

I catch a glance of Randy's huge cock out of my peripheral vision and he's hard again. This will be so fun! Then, he stands against the wall next to our floor-to-ceiling window. He puts a pair of red fuzzy cuffs on my hands. He sets the camera down for a sec and looks at me. God, his glare should be intimidating, but it really just makes me want to ride his cock! Shit! His lips are moving! Focus Amy!

"...your nails in my skin for this shot. How does that sound?" His smirk tells me he knows I wasn't listening.

"Uh, w-what sir? I'm sorry baby I got distracted" I reply. He speaks again.

"I said" he growls at me. "You're gonna get on your knees. I'm going to gag you with my cock, and you are going to place your hands on my chest pretending to dig your nails into my skin. Did you listen that time, slut?"

"Y-yes, sir. I-I did. Where would you like my hands, Sir?" I'm trembling. The sexual tension is palpable. He places my left hand low on his abs. He puts my right hand up by his neck. He shoves his cock inside my throat and takes the first shot all at once.

"Now, grab your tits. Hard. I want them red!" He snarls with another deep thrust into my throat.

"Roll your nipples between you index finger and thumb. Come on Amy! You can do better than that!" He's given up on singular pushes into my throat. Now, there's no rhythm. No rhyme or reason. He's just fucking my throat. Listening to me gag. He tells me he's gonna cum. Before I know it, his cock is ripped from my throat and my face and hair is covered in his release.

All of a sudden, he pulls me so I'm standing, puts the camera down and turns so I'm the one against the wall. He presses his entire body against mine. He starts sucking on my neck and squeezing my breasts. They're so sore but I don't dare stop him. I can't get enough of him. Without warning, his cock slides inside my soaking wet pussy. I moan loud as I throw my head back. Soon, he moves his hands to grip my ass cheeks and I feel him lifting me so I wrap my legs around his waist. Once I'm situated, he presses my hands against the wall; holding me by my wrists. He looks down and watches where our bodies have come together; starting with slow, torturous; teasing drags in and out of me. With these, I feel every inch of him in me. I feel so full! Then, he wraps his arms around my back, holding me flush between him and the wall as he speeds up. He fucks me as hard and as fast as he can manage. I start to feel the burn from the wall on my back but I don't care.

"Oh god! Yes baby! Fuck me Randy! Holy shit! So big inside me babe! So full with your cock! God damnit! Yes!" I'm losing my breath. I hear his heavy breathing in my ear.

He fucks me like that for such a long time; I'm not sure how the hell he is still standing when the sex is this good. His previous release is dried on my face but all I can think about is his hot, heavy, long, veiny cock pounding in and out of my sopping wet, tight folds.

Then, he throws me over the edge of the bed face down. He holds me down by the back of the head. I feel him jizz up my back. Some of it leaking between my ass cheeks. Then, I feel his tongue between my legs. God my pussy is fucking wrecked! It's easy for me to cum. My body shakes and he holds me up through my release. My hands clutching the bed spread. My eyes rolling back in my head. My mind feels fuzzy from the loss of air. I forget where I am for a second.

I must've been out for a while because when I finally come to, we're laying in bed together. I'm in between his legs with my head on his chest and he is running his fingers through my hair. All of his cum is gone so he must've cleaned me up, too.

"Are you okay?" It takes me a minute to register that he spoke.

"Yes baby." I raise my head to look at him. "I'm okay. I promise." I smile at him.

"Too much?" He looks scared.

"No more breath play. But everything else was perfect." I kiss him. Slow and sweet and loving.

"Got it. I love you Ames. You know that right?" I chuckle.

"Yes I know. I love you too, Randy. I always have." The next thing I know we're both sound asleep


	9. Anniversary Sex? Yes please! :)

**Sorry this took so long!**

It's officially been 1 month with Randy. He's been back to work for almost 2 weeks now and hiding our relationship is getting a bit harder with me traveling with him. But tonight, I'm gonna try to make it the best I can. I've bought a new royal blue dress that accents my figure really well. I found a really nice Italian restaurant up the block from our hotel and of course the end of the night will consist of some very intense, hot, love making.

He's been out most of the day training and working out and such. He just texted me and let me know he's on his way back to the hotel. Perfect timing. It's 5 pm and our reservation is at 6:15. I'm currently in his t shirt and my underwear waiting for him to get back.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles at me as he walks through the door, holding something behind his back.

I stand and meet him halfway, wrapping my arms around his strong neck. His hand placed on my hip. "Hello handsome. I missed you today." I kiss him.

"I know, I'm sorry babe. I've been trying to train a little harder from my injury. Gotta keep my body in shape, not just for my job either. I really can't afford to let myself go now. Not with a beautiful woman in my life. Gotta keep up with her sexiness." He winks playfully.

"Oh babe. You don't even have to try to 'keep up with me' you know that. You're already so sexy. To me, you always will be." He finally brings his other hand out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of beautiful roses and baby's breath and a diamond studded set of sapphire earrings.

"Babe! These are so beautiful! Thank you so much!" I look up at him with tears of joy in my eyes.

"Only the best for my lady. You've made me so happy this month. I wanted to do something special for you. Happy anniversary my love."

"Thank you baby. Ooh! That reminds me! Open mine!" I hand him the gift bag and envelope. "They're not as expensive as my present but I hope you like it"

He can tell I'm nervous about giving him his present now. He sits down on the bed and brings me to him so I'm standing between his legs. With one hand pressed to my cheek, he pulls me to him and kisses me. Nothing raunchy or sex driven. Just love. Just a soft but confident press of our lips at first.

Then his tongue draws a slow, tender line across my bottom lip. When I open my mouth to him, he doesn't force his tongue down my throat. Our tongues simply mingle together. Slowly grazing each other and tangling together. He pulls away with a second simple peck, and smiles.

"Baby, there could be a pair of socks in this bag and I would still love it because you picked it out for me. It's not about the money you spend. It's about the fact that you picked something out with me in mind and that you love me every single day. Truly, your love is more than enough to me."

I wipe away a single tear as he opens the bag. There's a brand new jacket and tie (black and royal blue for tonight, but he doesn't know that yet.) There's also a handmade coupon book in there. Things like a massage, anything your heart desires, lap dance, etc. are available for him to cash in his coupons whenever he chooses. He stands, keeping me close so our bodies press together, and wraps me in his arms.

"I absolutely love it, baby. Honestly, it's perfect. And I think I could have some fun with this coupon book." We laugh. It's now edging on 5:20. We need to get ready.

"I thought you could wear the jacket and tie tonight. For the second part of my gift to you. I made us reservations at the Italian restaurant up the block. For 6:15." I smile up at him.

"Of course I will baby. I assume you've already got something to wear as well?" He gives me that grin that could have me on my knees in a heartbeat.

"In fact, I do. Don't come in the bedroom. You get ready in the bathroom. It's a surprise." He smacks my ass as I walk away to get ready.

I put the dress on and pull my hair up in a braided bun type do and complete my look with some winged eyeliner, nude shadow and a subtle pink lip.

"Baby, are you ready yet?" Randy yells from the bathroom. I check my phone. It's already 6. Shit.

"Just finished! Are you?" I pop my head into the bathroom.

"I've been ready. I just didn't wanna ruin the surprise." He smiles at me as he walks out of the bathroom and wraps me in his strong arms.

"You look absolutely stunning, my love. Just ravishing. Mmm are you sure we have to go eat?" As he speaks, we lock eyes and his fingers squeeze my ass. He's telling me everything I need to know with just his body language.

"Yes baby, we need to go. Please?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

His eye color darkens and his left hand comes up off my bum to grab the back of my neck. Reminding me he can control me so easily. He knows which buttons to push.

He pulls my body flush against him and leans in to my ear. His breath hot on my flesh. My core lubricating itself in anticipation.

"Okay. We'll go. But the moment I get your sexy ass back in this room, you are mine. You hear me?" I feel the vibration rumble in his chest as I hear his voice in my ear. My entire body trembles.

When he steps away from me, I see the smirk on his face. We walk into the restaurant at exactly 6:15.

"Table for 2 under Orton." I tell the hostess. She must be a fan. She looks up at Randy, mouth agape. Fumbling all over herself as she checks for the reservation and gathers the menus and things. Randy just smiles as we follow her to our seat.

"Here you go. Your waiter will be with you shortly. Have a great meal."

She doesn't even look up from the floor. She's talking super fast. Right before she turns to leave, Randy takes his index finger and lifts her chin to look at him. Her face is a full on crimson blush.

"Thanks dear." He smiles at her until she smiles back. Then he lets her go. She walks away like the floor is on fire. It's adorable.

The meal progresses pretty uneventfully. He keeps me laughing and smiling. Conversation flows easily. It's nice. Then, all of a sudden, he gets that glare again. You know, the one full of lust, of hunger? Yeah, that one.

His fork 'falls' to the floor. He goes underneath the table to 'pick it up'. I tense, knowing he's gonna pull something, I just don't know exactly what.

Soon, I feel his teeth graze my outer lips over my soaked underwear. I shiver. Then, he moves my underwear with a single finger, and he goes to town on me. Devouring my soaking wet, pulsating, core. He holds my legs down as my body trembles. I'm trying my best to act like nothing's happening but I'm failing. My breath is labored. I feel my chest and face flush. Luckily no one is watching.

I whimper as my orgasm approaches. He keeps going. My hands can't decide if they should pull him closer, or push him away. He laughs against my wetness and that's my undoing. My release floods his mouth. I feel him swallowing against me and that just throws me over the edge again. God he's gonna be the death of me!

As my breathing returns to normal, he comes back up from under the table. "Found it!" He says to me with a wink.

"You're a bastard." I look at him with my best glare, but of course he has to one up me and licks his lips. I realize he never wiped his mouth after I came. I see my release glistening on his mouth and chin as I get a closer look.

The waitress comes over and asks if we need anything. He looks at her with a straight face. "Check please, ma'am." Her eyes widen with realization, but she doesn't give herself away otherwise.

"Yes sir, be right back." He laughs as she walks away and we prepare to leave.

We pay the bill and leave the restaurant. As we walk back to the hotel, his hand flexes against my hip repeatedly. He's antsy.

"Thank you for the dinner, babe." He says with a kiss to my cheek. I smile at him.

"Anything for you baby." I wrap my arms around him in a hug. He reciprocates as we walk through the hotel lobby.

Instead of taking the stairs, we press the button for the elevator. He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. I'm sooooo in for it.

When the doors open and there's no one else inside. I know he's gonna break. I was right. As soon as those doors close behind us and the elevator is rising to our destination, he pulls me against him, my back against his chest. He wraps me in his arms, rocking his thickening dick against my plump ass cheeks. I swallow, hesitant about being in a semi-public situation.

"Relax baby girl. I just can't stop myself. You look soooo good. And I just know that that pussy is drenched for me. Isn't it, Amy?" All I can do is nod.

The elevator doors open to our floor and there's no one waiting on the other side. So, he grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall to our hotel room. I grab the key card and as I'm sliding it in to open the damn door, Randy sinks his teeth into the side of my neck and sucks. Hard. My knees buckle and my fingers drop the key. He steps back from me and slides his hands in his pockets.

"You dropped something baby." I glare at him as he laughs. He finally lets me open the door, but he advances on me as soon as we're inside and the door shuts.

Grabbing my ass and my neck, he shoves his mouth on mine. My heart rate quickens considerably.

"Fuck, you've GOT to get out of this damn dress, babe. It's driving me insane!"

"Take it off of me then." I challenge him with my own smirk; then, I hear a rip. I look at him wide-eyed.

"I'll buy you another one." He's staring me up and down. I have my underwear and heels on. My hair still perfect.

"Well, what are you gonna do? I'm waiting." I tap my foot, mimicking impatience. He presses his hand against my chest and pushes me on the bed.

As he crawls over me, I take my hair down and start on my heels. He stops me. He takes them off and my underwear and then works on his own clothes. I can't help but stare as each article of clothing comes off. His broad chest, ripped arms, six pack abs, and those tattoos. My mouth starts to water. Then, his pants come down. He went commando. The fucking tease. As he steps out of them, he looks up and sees me staring. He smirks.

As soon as it comes out, my hand wraps itself around that long thick length. Immediately pumping him. Not wanting to tease or wait forever. He's got me so sprung, I can't stop. I want it bad. His head rolls back as I stroke him off. His hips thrusting against my hand. His mushroom tip is a dark angry red, pulsating in my hand.

"Oh fucking hell babe. Stroke me so good! Oh god! Mmm yes. Oh shit babe stop. Baby I'm gonna cum quick if you don't stop." I slowly release him and then lick my hand. His precum oozing from his tip.

He watches me lick it off. His breath hitches and I smile at him. He lowers his body so we're almost touching from head to toe. Then looks up at me from my chest. His tongue comes out and circles each nipple with just the tip. My nipples harden instantly. My breathing slowly getting heavier and my eyes are hooded.

He continues to watch me as his tongue trails down my stomach, over my belly button and he flicks my clit. The moan that falls from my lips as my hips buck would have been embarrassing if I weren't experiencing such intense, other-worldly, pleasure. He continues to teasingly tongue-flick my clit until I'm almost over the edge again. My hips thrusting uncontrollably, my body shaking.

Then, unexpectedly, he shoves his tongue inside my core, tasting me with his lips as well, and he slides two fingers in beside his tongue. God, this man knows what he's doing!

I start to reach for my breasts. Needing to grab something. He stops me. He pulls my arms down and holds them by my sides. I have no choice but to take it. He's absolutely torturing me in the most amazing way. My head tossing side to side. Just as my pussy flexes and I'm about to enter that blissful abyss, everything stops. He's no longer touching me in any way. My head shoots up off the pillow and I glare at him.

"Shhh. I'm far from done with you, beautiful." He presses a finger to my lips and chuckles. My body is still tense with need. I need to touch him. I need him to touch me. I need something. "What is it baby? Tell me what you need." He strokes my hair as he waits for me to speak.

"I need you Randy. Touch me. Do something, please!"

My hands flex by my sides. Then, he starts to tease me again. He grabs my hand and wraps it back around his cock. "Is this what you want baby girl? Huh? You want my dick? Tell me babe."

"Yes please. I want it. Please." I don't have any idea what I'm saying. I'm just talking. I feel his cock against my cheek. I open my mouth and try to find it to put it in my mouth. As I get close, Randy pulls away from me. I whimper. It becomes a game to him. Watching me fish for his dick, then failing and him pulling away from me. Finally, he puts his tip against my bottom lip.

"If you want it, you have to get it. This is as far as I'm going."

He didn't expect me to respond. I wrap my hand around his base as my lips envelope his tip. I immediately start sucking as hard as I can working my hand at the same time. He tastes so amazing. He's like a drug to me. I can't help it. Randomly I decide to deep throat him. The surprised gasp and hitch of breath tell me I succeeded in surprising him.

He starts thrusting in my throat. I let him take control. Let him use my throat as he chooses. Then, he stops.

"You want me to fuck you baby? Want me to put my thick cock in your tight little pussy?"

My head nods so fast I feel like I might snap my neck. Without another word, he slams balls deep inside me. His pace is brutal. Unforgiving. My arms wrap around him. My nails scratching deep. Moans falling from my lips. My body thrusting to meet him with every push.

I scream out as my release is finally granted. My pussy chokes his cock as I ride the high. I vaguely feel him continue fucking me through it. He fucks me in as many different positions he can come up with. My pussy is sore, but I can't get enough of him. I want more. Finally, I cum dry and he pulls out.

He starts to stroke himself. I push his hand away and force him back down my throat. I look up at him as I swallow him. Willing him to cum with just my eyes. He does. He pushes himself all the way down my throat, and a primal scream erupts from his throat as he releases down my throat.

Once we finally come off the sexually charged high, we cuddle in the bed.

"Did you enjoy our anniversary, handsome?" I ask him.

"Of course I did, beautiful. You always manage to surprise me. I love you so much, Amy. Really, I do."

As I fall asleep in his strong embrace, I manage to tell him "I love you too, Randy. So, so much."


End file.
